1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of kitchen utensils, and more particularly to a colander serving bowl.
2. Description of Related Art
Colanders are kitchen utensils with perforations for draining off liquids and rinsing food. A person cooks pasta and then drains out the water and puts the colander on the kitchen counter, serves the pasta on plates and leaves sticky pasta runoff to drip all over the counter, or sometimes it is left on the kitchen table to be served from. When the colander is used, the water takes time to fully drain and people do not always have time to wait for the water to drain out completely. What happens is the left over water slowly drips out onto the table or counter top surface the colander is placed on. Usually, the colander is used to drain the liquid into a sink and then the dishes have to be brought over to the colander in the sink for serving, or the colander is placed on the surface and allowed to drip to be cleaned up later.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D424,381; D425,378, 6,949,190; U.S. Publication No. 2005/0205487; and UK Patent Application No. 2 376 425, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse colander bowl and serving bowl combinations.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions may be adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide simple, efficient, and practical colander serving bowl.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved colander serving bowl and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.